


Winds In The East

by Peasantaries



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Pining, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peasantaries/pseuds/Peasantaries
Summary: He meets Shouyou on a sunny day.OR, the one set during the 1900's, where Tobio falls in love at first sight, which wouldn't be much of a problem if he hadn't just agreed to marry the man's sister.





	Winds In The East

**Author's Note:**

> So I should say a little something about the time period — in reality, arranged marriages were probably less of a thing in the 1950’s after the second world war (I might get away with it if we're talking middle/upper class), but I'm aware that they weren't as popular as other generations, nonetheless the 1950’s it is.
> 
> Also, I talk a little about monetary issues, but there's not much expansion on this. Really, this was just a flight of fancy, and not something I wanted to spend decades researching.
> 
> I just couldn't resist regency kagehina. I apologise. Indulge me a little, would’ya.

> _Winds in the east_
> 
> _Mist coming in_
> 
> _Like something is brewing_
> 
> _About to begin_
> 
> _—_ Mary Poppins

 

He meets Shouyou on a sunny day.

It’s only fitting, really.

Tobio remembers it, remembers the stifling heat of the spring air. He’s hot underneath the collar of his expensive suit shirt, but he still basks in the warmth, tilts his face up toward the beaming shine and closes his eyes for a moment.

And then he meets Shouyou.

More accurately, he barrels straight into a small body as he steps out of his carriage.

Tobio stumbles before he’s suddenly being gripped in strong, gloved hands, holding him upright by both his biceps.

“Sorry!” A voice is saying, and Tobio looks down to find a very small, very bright-faced boy, grinning wide and steadying him quick.

It’s the eyes that make Tobio pause.

They’re the brightest eyes Tobio has ever seen, starkly radiant and large inside such a small-featured face.

“Oh.” Is all Tobio can huff, cheeks burning.

They boy blinks up at him, as if only just seeing Tobio in that moment, and then he’s flushing as red as his thick mass of orange curls, coming loose a little from where they’ve been slicked back.

“Um.” He takes a step backwards, smoothing his hands down his front, before he offers Tobio a palm in one jerky movement.

“Shouyou.” The boy states, and Tobio takes the small hand in his, and feels something bloom inside his chest.

“Tobio.” Tobio replies stutteringly, and adds, “Tobio Kageyama.”

Shouyou blinks again, and then his eyes are widening. “Kageyama.” He repeats.

Tobio nods, clearing his throat. “Yes.”

“Tobio Kageyama.” Shouyou says, and Tobio is growing vaguely concerned, before Shouyou turns, rushes up the gravel walkway to the estate, and shouts at the door, “Natsu!”

Tobio blinks, because he _knows_ that name, but then a young woman comes skidding down, hair in a disarray.

The woman from the photograph.

Tobio stares, frozen. It’s her.

“What!” She shouts, flustered, and then Shouyou is throwing an arm out.

“He’s _here!”_ He cries, and then Natsu glances up and into Tobio’s eyes.

Tobio takes a breath, straightens his shoulders, and walks forward to greet the woman he is to marry.

“Tobio.” He says, holding out a hand, and then Natsu is beaming.

“Natsu.” She says, and Tobio tries to soften his face enough to smile.

He thinks he’s mostly successful.

“I didn’t know you had a younger brother.” Tobio begins, and then watches as both red-haired siblings gape at him.

 _“Older!”_ Shouyou shouts, and puffs out his chest rather comically.

Tobio freezes, and tries desperately hard not to snicker, but Natsu doesn’t stifle her laughter – she simply tips her head back and erupts, clutching at her sides.

“I’m not that much smaller!” Shouyou tries indignantly, marching up to stand next to Natsu and compare, only he frowns, stretches up onto his tip-toes and tilts his head sideways.

Tobio really does laugh, then. 

*  
Tobio sits awkwardly on the settee and takes the tea offered with a nod of his head and an attempt at a smile.

Natsu sits beside him, stilted, placing herself on the couch delicately. She crosses her legs, and then seems to decide against it and crosses them the other way.

Tobio wants to smile at her, wants to reassure her in some way, but Shouyou is sitting at his other side, and Tobio finds himself – rather distracted.

They catch eyes at one point, and Tobio can feel himself blushing hotly, in the most embarrassing way, red all over.

Shouyou flushes as well and glances away, probably at the indecent way Tobio has been staring all afternoon.

Tobio clenches his jaw and ignores the tightness in his chest, taking a sip of his too sweet tea.

“So,” Lady Hinata begins. “You really want to carry on with the arrangement?”

Tobio nods, swallowing quickly to be able to reply. “Yes, yes.” He assures. “I would be honoured to marry your daughter.”

Lord Hinata smiles, holding out a hand.

And Tobio takes it.

*  
Natsu takes his arm as they walk around the gardens, and Tobio holds a hand over the fingers clasping his sleeve.

“I hear you were in the army?” She asks, bright eyes focusing on him.

Tobio nods. “Yes, for a while.” He says, voice gruff. “But I was injured in battle. I had to return.” He looks down at the gravel path. “It’s why my parents suggested this marriage. There’s currently … very little money, in my family, despite our social standing. We hope the dowry will help.”

“I hope so too.” Natsu says, so sincerely that it makes Tobio’s throat sore.

“Well.” He murmurs thickly. “I hope this union will help your family as well.”

Natsu smiles, kindly. “I’m sure it will. They’ve been waiting to wed me off to some high-class gentleman.” She nudges him, and Tobio grins.

He opens his mouth to reply when he’s suddenly bumping into another unsuspecting figure.

It seems to be a habit of his.

Tobio startles and reaches out to steady the person, but finds a scowl greeting him, along with a brisk nod and a sharp shove as the man passes him by.

Tobio blinks in surprise, watching him go.

He realises the man must be the gardener, with his dirt-stained overalls, wiping the sweat from his brow and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he carries on.

Tobio turns with an inquisitive look to Natsu, but her head is bowed, expression shadowed.

“Who was that?” He asks lightly.

“Oh – that’s Tsukishima, he’s a dear friend. He’s been with our family for years.” Natsu says, re-taking his arm.

Tobio doesn’t say anything more, simply watches Natsu’s face as she glances away to the path ahead.

“I see.” He says, and there’s a quiet lull.

It’s comfortable, easy. Tobio finds they’ve reached the end of their walk and had barely noticed the time passing.

“Oh.” He says, at the gates of the house. “Well then. I’ll be seeing you tomorrow?” There’s still a period of courtship to be done, for them to get to know one another.

Natsu smiles, as sunny as her brother.

Tobio squashes that thought down vehemently, and most certainly doesn’t think about a certain pair of bright eyes on his carriage ride home.  
  
*  
And so Tobio returns, instigates himself into the family, becomes a part of their small, warm-hearted household.

He eats breakfast with them, and watches Shouyou gesture wildly as he tells a story, hands waving in the air, creating shapes and colours to accompany his words.

He watches Shouyou laugh as Tobio offers a quiet-humoured reply, shoulders shaking and turning inward, all the lines of his face crinkling in joy.

Tobio knows he’s falling, but there’s nothing he can do.

He’s tried to stop it, tried to tell himself every night that it’s unfair, selfish. It’s utterly _futile_.

He’s engaged to wed a beautiful, intelligent, kind woman – a woman he could only have pictured in his dreams.

And yet Tobio is infatuated with a bright-haired, brash young man, that lights up the room as soon he enters it.

It happens after a week.

He goes to the estate to have lunch with Natsu, only he finds it empty. Lady and Lord Hinata are usually out running errands, but Natsu has always greeted him at the gate.

Tobio knocks the door, and when there’s no answer, steps inside quietly, peering around the corner.

What he finds, well. Tobio is not expecting.

Shouyou is bent over a record player, adjusting the disk before soft jazz music tinkles into the room, and he’s – he’s swaying. He’s dancing.

 _Sugar pie, honey bunch_  
_You know that I love you,_  
_I can't help myself_  
_I love you and nobody else,_

Tobio stares in wonder as he watches Shouyou’s slim hips move to the beat, his fingers snapping in rhythm, before he turns and notices Tobio stood at the doorway.

“Oh!” He shouts, immediately flushing to the roots of his hair, and then he’s laughing. “I never even noticed you there!”

Tobio steps into the empty lounge, frowning. “I don’t – I don’t think I’ve heard this one before.”

Shouyou’s eyes widen, and then he’s stepping forward and grabbing Tobio by the wrist. “You need to listen! It’s infectious!” He twists his hips to the music as he pulls Tobio further into the room, and he’s grinning, a wicked playful thing as he watches Tobio fumble.

“I really – I don’t dance –” Tobio begins, already hot from what little contact they’ve had, but Shouyou shakes his head.

“That’s nonsense! Do it with me, here.” He takes both of Tobio’s hands in his, and they’re bare, gloveless: this is the first time Tobio has touched Shouyou’s naked skin, and he finds himself flushing.

 _Sugar pie, honey bunch_  
_I'm weaker than a man should be,_  
_I can't help myself_  
_I'm a fool in love, you see_

Tobio finds his throat winding tight at the words despite the careless tune, and Shouyou is laughing, making Tobio’s heart clench inside his chest and his own mouth soften in return, steps flowing easier as they dance.

 _Wanna tell you I don't love you_  
_Tell you that we're through, and I’ve tried_  
_But every time I see your face, I get all choked up inside_

Shouyou spins him then, and Tobio ducks under the arch of his arm fumblingly, but they’re both laughing now, and – and Tobio can’t say his heart has ever raced so fast, can’t say he’s ever felt such a warmth seep into his cheeks, his lungs, almost suffocating him.

Shouyou is pink-cheeked and flushed, a beautiful beacon of light, and so Tobio pulls him closer until they’re pressed chest-to-chest, pulse hammering hard in the back of his throat, watching Shouyou’s eyes widen a fraction at the proximity, a breath escape his lips in a punched-out exhale.

And then he twists a little too enthusiastically, and his bad knee pops.

Tobio crumples, down in minutes, an inarticulate cry of pain ripped from him.

“Tobio!” Shouyou cries, falling to the floor with him. “Tobio, are you alright?”

Tobio breathes through the pain, even as mortification stings his face. “Ah – I’m alright, just an old war wound.” He explains, waving a hand.

“Why didn’t you say?” Shouyou demands, an angry flush to his face, even as his eyes are startlingly wide in worry.

Tobio huffs, trying to stand, but soon finds that his dignity won’t even stretch that far. He stumbles before strong, secure arms are around him.

“Come, I’ll take you to one of the spare rooms.” Shouyou says, and Tobio grimaces.

“It’s really – not necessary –” He begins, embarrassed.

“You need to rest, you aren’t walking on that.” Shouyou tells him sternly. “I’ll bring some ice, and you can lie down for a while. I’ll let Natsu know, don’t worry. She’s out in the gardens.”

At the mention of his betrothed, Tobio feels the same heavy pressure weigh down on his chest that’s been growing all week, making it hard to breathe.

He simply stares down at his feet, silent, as he’s guided to a room.

Shouyou sets him down gently, making sure he’s fully on the bed, and Tobio flushes, but clutches Shouyou’s shoulders to steady himself.

“Thank you.” Tobio murmurs, voice clogged.

Shouyou simply nods, and then he’s retreating quickly, leaving Tobio with his own thoughts.

Tobio wants to curse his own idiocy.

He must look such a fool, a damned cripple. _Damaged_. He rubs at the thick cluster of scar tissue on his knee, digging fingers into the aching muscle and wincing.

Shouyou appears within seconds, holding a cloth wrapped around ice. He steps close to Tobio’s bedside and so Tobio sits up, swinging his legs gently over the edge in order for Shouyou to press the cloth to his knee.

Tobio hisses, clenching his jaw, but Shouyou’s hands are tender as they apply some pressure on the wound, not too much, ever careful and always considerate.

“It’s alright.” He whispers, and straightens up to look into Tobio’s eyes.

Tobio always forgets how _small_ Shouyou actually is, probably because he takes up so much space in Tobio’s heart. But here, now, the height difference is palpable, and Tobio finds himself smiling.

Shouyou smiles back. Before Tobio even registers what he’s doing, before he can even _stop_ himself, he’s leaning forward and resting his heavy head on Shouyou’s chest, closing his eyes.

Shouyou goes very still, and very stiff.

Tobio’s heart is pounding, painfully, but then his arms are lifting, unable to resist any longer, and sliding around Shouyou’s back to pull him close, to hug his small frame to Tobio’s front as he presses his face to Shouyou’s chest and breathes in, savouring being so near.

Shouyou is frozen for approximately seven seconds before Tobio feels his hands on the arms wrapped around his middle grip Tobio forcefully and – break his hold.

Tobio feels his heart cease to beat, feels his numb, lifeless fingers dangle in Shouyou’s hands before Shouyou drops them, letting them fall to his sides.

The pain that splits him apart is like no other.

Earth sundering, crushing agony rips his chest to shreds, unlike anything he’s ever experienced before. Tobio doesn’t look up, doesn’t do anything – just lets his head hang low, unmoving, as Shouyou remains stiff above him.

“I’m sorry.” Tobio croaks, but his voice is broken, a bare mimic of words.

He tries to take a breath against the excruciating pain, but finds he can’t – it’s too difficult, and so instead, it comes out as more of a chocked-back sob, and Tobio suddenly realises his eyes are watering, tears burning and spilling over.

Shouyou bends instantly, taking his face in his hands, gaze roving over his expression. “Why are you crying?”

“Because it hurts.” Tobio tells him, features crumpled.

Shouyou stares with wide eyes, clouded with grief. “Why?”

“Because I love you.” Tobio looks away as more tears roll down his cheeks. “I love you – unbearably.”

Shouyou tilts Tobio’s face with gentle fingers, bringing his gaze back, but when Tobio reluctantly complies, Shouyou’s eyes are wet too.

And then he leans forward and presses his mouth to Tobio’s trembling bottom lip, a soft, reverent thing, filled with tender devotion and loss, the hands cradling Tobio’s jaw ever-so-gentle.

Tobio feels his eyes widen, feel his heart jolt inside him, but then Shouyou is pulling away and almost sprinting off.

Tobio catches is wrist, yanking him back. “Wait –”

Shouyou shakes his head, still trying to pull away. “I can’t –”

Tobio stands shakily, almost crumbling under the weight of his bad leg, but then Shouyou’s arms are around him.

“Idiot, don’t _stand_ –” Shouyou growls.

“Well then kiss me.” Tobio whispers, trying to pull him closer.

Shouyou huffs a soft, choked laugh, even as his hands push at Tobio’s shoulders. “Tobio, please–”

Tobio doesn’t let him finish, simply leans down and connects their lips.  
Shouyou goes still, and then his mouth is opening underneath Tobio’s like something blossoming to life.

Tobio has travelled across the whole of Europe with the army, he’s been away from his family for years at a time.

The first time he returned from the war, it was an entirely strange experience, and Tobio almost felt like a foreigner.

But right now, in this moment, Tobio feels as if he’s finally come home.

Shouyou is hesitant, tentative, but then suddenly the hands holding his shoulders are sliding up to tangle in his hair, and then he’s stepping closer so much so that Tobio stumbles and falls back onto the bed.

Shouyou gasps as they land, but then they’re bouncing, and Tobio is laughing, lifting a hand to cup Shouyou’s cheek, to stroke a thumb over the soft skin as Shouyou turns his face and kisses his palm.

I’ve dreamt about you.” Shouyou tells him, soft and reverent into the lines of his hand. “Every night.”

Tobio feels his cheeks flame, even as happiness bursts open inside him.

“Really?” He breathes, unable to think of anything other than the fact Shouyou feels the same.

Wonderful, brilliant, effervescent Shouyou – feels the same as him. Feels the same _for him_.

Shouyou nods, only his eyes begin to cloud over, and Tobio takes his face in both hands.

“I knew from the first moment I met you.” Tobio confesses. “I knew that I would fall, and fall hard and fast, but there was nothing I could do.”

Shouyou’s eyes are shining, roving over his face.

“I’m powerless.” Tobio murmurs, and then Shouyou is kissing him.

He’s bending down and just crashing their mouths together. Tobio is only too happy to comply, to run his hands up and bury in Shouyou’s thick, vibrant hair, to press the lengths of their bodies flush together and grip on for dear life.

Shouyou kisses him until he feels the lack of air begin to sting his lungs, but Tobio only kisses back – sloppy and hungry and wet, until they’re both panting, mouths sliding together, skin on skin.

Tobio gasps as he breaks the kiss, but seeing Shouyou with spit-slick red lips, swollen and flushed, is possibly worse for his breathing.

“Tobio.” Shouyou rasps, voice rough. “What are we going to do?”

Tobio blinks, stunned. “Well, call off the marriage of course.” He states.

Shouyou blinks back. “But – but you can’t!” He cries.

Tobio’s heart clenches. “Why ever not?”

“You – because it’s all been arranged!” Shouyou is saying. “Our families have agreed, the money –”

“The _money?”_ Tobio spits, and sits up abruptly. “The money? You would rather have money –”

“I would rather my sister not be destitute!” Shouyou cries, standing. “I would rather my family and yours not live in poverty –”

”I have lived.” Tobio begins, voice low. “In trenches of mud and dirt, and watched men die at my feet. I’ve lived in sewage, in _piss_ , but I would take that life in a heartbeat over a loveless marriage, knowing that love was right at my side!” He balls his fists as he stands up, face flushing.

Shouyou is watching him with wide eyes, chest heaving.

“I would take destitution over being without you.” Tobio finishes, and Shouyou’s eyes glisten with tears.

”You don’t realise what you’re saying.” Shouyou croaks. “It would be a good life, a _happy_ life –”

“Happy?” Tobio asks. “ _Without_ you? Without being able to touch you, but with the torture of having you so near? Without knowing you were mine, and then seeing you fall in love with someone else?”

Shouyou is shaking his head desperately, but Tobio continues.

“And you? Would you be happy?” Tobio asks. “Seeing me with Natsu?”

Shouyou turns away, as if he can’t bear it.

“Seeing us marry?” Tobio presses. “Seeing us grow together, seeing our children?”

Shouyou looks up then, eyes burning. “I would love them as my own.” He states.

Tobio can only stare, stunned. And then he’s marching towards the door, a slight limp to his gait.

“Tobio, wait –” Shouyou rushes after him, reaching out for his arm, but Tobio rips away from his grasp.

“Why did you kiss me?” He asks, stopping at the doorway.

“I’m sorry –” Shouyou babbles.

“Why. Did you kiss me?” Tobio repeats.

“I couldn’t.” Shouyou begins, and then swallows, as if overcome. “I couldn’t bear to see you cry.” He finishes, quiet.

Tobio is silent for some moments. “You have broken my heart.” He tells Shouyou, very simply.

Shouyou bows his head, tremors passing through his body as he tries to restrain the emotion visibly shaking him. He doesn’t say anything, simply stays silent.

Tobio waits. And then he leaves.

*  
The next time he visits, the atmosphere is sombre.

Lady and Lord Hinata are discussing wedding arrangements, and he’s going to do it, he is.

Tobio is going to call it all off.

He couldn’t bear to be so close to Shouyou, to live a life of yearning. To eventually watch Shouyou court someone, watch him direct those sunny smiles at somebody else.

Tobio plans to give his life’s savings – savings he had been keeping for his own future with someone, someday – to the Hinata family.

And then he plans to return to the arms of his parents, empty-handed and penniless, and live the rest of his days caring for them.

They’re sat in the lobby discussing a date, and Natsu is quiet beside him, as if sensing his mood.

Tobio has opened his mouth several times, but never gathered the courage to speak.

Shouyou appears.

He just peeks his head inside, as if checking to see they’re still there, and their eyes meet.

Tobio hasn’t seen Shouyou since that day, and renewing the image of his face, refreshing the memory of his bright eyes, his miniature features – it tears Tobio anew.

He had hoped to avoid this, to simply cut ties and be gone.

Tobio didn’t want to see Shouyou again, knowing it would do this to him.

Shouyou holds his gaze, and Tobio isn’t imagining the way his eyes widen before he glances away, jaw tight, as if he’s feeling the same pain Tobio himself is.

“I’m sorry.” Shouyou murmurs, thick and scratchy. “I – forgot something.” He steps inside, crossing over to the table.

Tobio clenches his hands at his sides, blinking away grit in his eyes.

“A summer wedding would be lovely, wouldn’t it?” Lady Hinata is saying. “We could have white roses –”

Tobio can’t help but let his eyes wander to Shouyou, can’t resist taking one last look, but finds Shouyou stood at the table across the room, back a tense, rigid line.

“And we could have some in your hair, Natsu, what do you say –”

“I’m sorry.” Shouyou suddenly begins, and Tobio lifts his head quickly.

“I’m sorry, I can’t do it.” Shouyou says, fists clenched, and his eyes fall on Tobio before they’re turning to his parents. “I thought I could do it, but – mother, father, I am in love with Natsu’s betrothed!” Shouyou bursts out with.

Tobio feels his mouth fall open in shock, along with Shouyou’s parents it seems, until Natsu is abruptly standing.

“I can’t go through with it either!” She cries. “I’m sorry Tobio, but I’m in love with Tsukishima!”

Lady Hinata gapes, and Lord Hinata seems at a complete loss.

“I know he doesn’t come from wealth, but he is the only one I want, and if we can’t be together, we’ll elope!” Natsu carries on.

Tobio is standing. “Please don’t be sorry!” He shouts, his voice rising in hysteria, and then points. “I am madly in love with your brother!”

The Hinata parents are speechless, stuttering, but Shouyou takes a step forward, and then another, and Tobio finds he can’t care.

He takes a step too, and then Shouyou is rushing to him. Tobio takes him into his arms as soon as he’s close enough, lifting his feet off the ground and pressing his face into Shouyou’s shoulder.

Shouyou laughs in his ear, a happy, light sound, but then he’s pulling back.

“Tobio I’m sorry, you were right. A life without you would be worse than destitution.” Shouyou’s eyes glisten, and Tobio finds his own suspiciously wet, even as he’s grinning.

Natsu gasps out a sob, holding her hands close to her chest, and then she turns to her parents. “I feel the same, mama, papa – I’ll live in poverty if it means I have Tsukki!”

“Poverty!” Lord Hinata cries, bewildered.

“Elope!” Lady Hinata adds, and then shakes her head. “There’s really no need for that!”

The red-haired siblings freeze at those words, and their mother laughs incredulously.

“Really, Natsu – we value your happiness over anything!” Lady Hinata carries on, almost chiding. “We had hoped you and Tobio might grow fond of one another over time, we never imagined you were in love with the gardener!”

“Why ever didn’t you say?” Lord Hinata asks, genuinely perplexed.

Natsu stares at them, and then she barks out a laugh, choked and strangled. But then she’s really laughing, shaking her head and doubling over with the force of it, and Tobio finds himself joining in.

*

*  
Natsu does wear flowers in her hair, and looks radiant and glowing at the altar, smile soft as she gazes at Tsukishima.

Tsukishima himself is smiling, which seems so odd that it gives Tobio pause, who’s only seen dark scowls twist his features, but Tobio supposes he knows the reason for that now.

Shouyou turns to him with a smile, his hair slicked back neatly, suit tie pressed against his throat. He has to close one eye as he does, though, teeth glowing, face bright.

It’s a sunny day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much if you've gotten this far! Comments and all are so loved and appreciated
> 
> I'm also Peasantaries on [Tumblr](https://peasantaries.tumblr.com/), [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/peasantaries), and [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/peasantaries/)! Come over and talk to me! I'll never bite <33
> 
> If you want to find ways to support me, you can find them there! (*^▽^*)( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟ
> 
> Also, for any interested, [ this ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qXavZYeXEc0) is the song Kageyama and Hinata dance to!


End file.
